villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sarah Ravencroft
Sarah Ravencroft is the titular main antagonist of the 1999 animated film Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost. She is a powerful evil witch imprisoned inside a spellbook, who plots to destroy the world due to being imprisoned centuries prior to the main plot. She is also the ancestress of Ben Ravencroft, who frees her from her imprisonment. She was voiced by . Physical appearance Originally human, Sarah Ravencroft appeared as a young and beautiful woman who wore Wiccan clothing with a necklace around her neck. As a ghost, Sarah Ravencroft appeared as a ghostly pale, middle-aged woman, probably as the way that she died. She also wore a lavender gown and a red pendant. Biography Past Born in Oakhaven, Massachusetts, Sarah Ravencroft was a terrible witch who used unholy magic against humanity. She also pretended to be a Wiccan (people who worked in tune with the forces of nature for healing and other benevolent purposes) as a front for her misdeeds. Even after she was executed in the year of 1657, she continued her evil ways as a ghost, still retaining her vast powers. It was only until actual Wiccans used her own magic against her and imprisoned her spirit in her own spell-book that her carnage finally ended. The Wiccans then buried the book next to the tree where she posed as a Wiccan. However, even after her defeat, tales of her evil power passed from generation to generation of her family, until her latest descendant named Ben Ravencroft was interested enough to attempt to find her book and continue her vile legacy. Present After many failed attempts to find Sarah's book, Ben got the idea of tricking Mystery Inc., a gifted group of young detectives, into helping him find it, claiming that it would prove that his ancestor was an innocent Wiccan. After solving a mystery that involved a fake ghost witch, they locate the book using a worn-out book buckle that Scooby found. After digging up the book, Ben revealed the terrible truth of Sarah Ravencroft, and used the book to release her, believing that their combined power will enable them to rule the world. However, Sarah Ravencroft did not wish to rule the world; rather, she wanted to destroy it in revenge for her imprisonment, and even threatened to destroy Ben if he tried to stop her. Horrified of what he has done, Ben angrily attempts to imprison Sarah back into the book with the appropriate spell, but she simply laughed in his face and revealed that only a true, pure-hearted Wiccan can cast the spell to make it happen. She then proceeded to trap Ben in a magical sphere, and laughed as he screamed to be released. Velma then got an idea. She freed the Hex Girls, and while Dusk and Luna tried to release Mayor Corey and Mr. McKnight, she tried to convince Thorn to read the banishing spell. Initially, Thorn refused, but then understood that she was the only one who could stop Sarah, since she had Wiccan blood in her veins. Velma then sent Scooby and Shaggy to get the book. Sarah grabs Scooby's tail and Shaggy throws water at Sarah, thinking that it would make her melt like the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz, but it didn't work. The gang tried to get the book many times, but Sarah kept transforming pumpkins, trees, and even a turkey into monsters to stop them. Eventually, the gang obtained the book, each throwing it to another person when they got captured, until it reached Thorn. Ignorant of what was really going on, Sarah laughed, stating that the book is useless to a mere mortal", only to be outraged when Thorn's Wiccan blood allowed her to channel the book's magic to avoid being captured by a monster tree. Sarah then flew toward Thorn, intending to reclaim her book and kill the girls herself. With Velma's urging, Thorn hurriedly chanted the spell, and finished it just as Sarah's fingers grabbed the book. The spell worked: it weakened Sarah, knocked her backwards with its incredible force, and even reversed all of the spells she had cast (her monsters turned back to normal, except for the turkey, which later became Oakhaven's new "big" attraction). However, just before the book sucks Sarah back in, she grabs Ben's leg, intending to take someone back with this time. Both Sarah and Ben are then sucked into the book, screaming in terror. A burning branch fell on the book, and disintegrated it, destroying the Ravencrofts once and for all. Personality To better convince Mystery Inc. to help him, Ben gave the false impression that Sarah was a kindhearted woman who helped many sick people who could not afford medical treatment, despite that she was accused of being an evil witch. But then it turns out that those rumors of her wickedness were true, in that she was an evil, sadistic and destructive witch with an utter lack of compassion or humane feelings. An arrogant and sarcastic individual, she was condescending and egotistical towards others while reacting in an extremely violent and prejudicial way to being mocked. She could also be a very ruthless and cruel to those who stood in her way, even to her own family, as shown by her interaction with her own descendant Ben, who was actually the person who had freed her from her imprisonment. Though beforehand, she was grateful to him because of being released by him. She was also extremely dangerous and psychotic that she wanted to destroy the world as revenge for her imprisonment and had no interest in ruling it. When she was about to be imprisoned again, she took Ben with her while declaring she won't go back alone. Powers and Abilities Sarah Ravencroft was arguably the most powerful, dangerous, and terrifying witch the world had ever produced; all the more so since her supernatural powers were both real and potent. Her witchcraft enabled her to perform numerous, yet terrible, and nonetheless spectacular feats: *Animating objects in any way she pleased and placing them under her control. *Projecting blasts of fire. *Encasing a victim in an unbreakable green force-field of mystic energy. *Enlarging any animal (turkey)'s size. *Projecting a green fog-like darkness that devoured any physical matter in it. As a ghost, she could fly, expand her body, and phase through solid matter. Quotes }} Gallery Sarah's_Evil.png|A picture of Sarah Ravencroft taken off of the Scooby-Doo! And The Witch's Ghost DVD. Human_Sarah_Ravencroft.jpg|Sarah Ravencroft in the past as a beautiful, and young human witch. Creepy Sarah Ravencroft.jpg|Sarah Ravencroft after her return from beyond the grave. Spirit of Sarah Ravencroft.jpg|Sarah returning to the world of the living. Evil Sarah Ravencroft.JPG|Sarah Ravencroft revealing that she intends to destroy the world rather than rule it. Malicious Sarah Ravencroft.JPG|Sarah Ravencroft caring little for her descendant Ben and his plans to rule the world. Wet Sarah Ravencroft.JPG|Sarah Ravencroft soaked wet by the foolish Shaggy, much to her anger. Creep-O-Lanterns.jpg|Sarah Ravencroft using her magic to animate and control living jack-o-lantern pumpkins. Sarah Ravencroft's defeat.JPG|Sarah Ravencroft unable to touch and regain her spell-book after being repelled and cursed by an incited spell used by Thorn. Sarah_Ravencroft_grabs_Ben_Ravencroft.jpg|Sarah Ravencroft meeting her demise as grabs Ben, saying that she will never go back to her imprisonment alone. Trivia *In the film, Wicca is used as a synonym for "Good Witchcraft". In reality, Wicca is a neo-pagan religion created by a man called Gerald Gardner in the 1950s. Unlike in the film, They do not believe in the concept of black and white magic and reject the stereotypes associated with witches (e.g. riding broomsticks). *Given that her descendant Ben Ravencroft shares her last name, it is presumed that Sarah mothered a child before her death, most likely a son, because in that way, he would have kept the family surname. *In the original script of the film, Sarah's ghost did not exist. Instead, the film ended with the revelation of the fake Witch's Ghost of Mr. McKnight. However, Glenn Leopold added Sarah's ghost to the plot to fit the theme of real monsters unlike disguised people after Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island proved to be a success. Navigation Category:Female Category:Evil from the Past Category:Noncorporeal Category:Magic Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Power Hungry Category:Revived Category:Imprisoned Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Paranormal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Undead Category:Traitor Category:Harbingers Category:Hypocrites Category:Deceased Category:Gaolers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Possessor Category:Arrogant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Cheater Category:Psychics Category:Necromancers Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Damned Souls Category:Titular